Tearsdrops on my Guitar
by Lady Akitomi
Summary: sequel to I'm With You  Its 13 years later and Both of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's children are now 18 and 16 years old. Sesshoumaru and his mate Kagome are throwing a ball for their children but only so that Akitomi can realize her feelings that everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

Summary: (sequel to I'm With You) Its 13 years later and Both of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's children are now 18 and 16 years old. Sesshoumaru and his mate Kagome are throwing a ball for their children but only so that Akitomi can realize her feelings that everyone can see but her and the Eastern Heir Zane.

I own Anei, Midnight, Misuki, Hitomi, Akina, Muraku, Tasiki, Akitomi, Zane, and Asenuto.

Pairings: Sess/Kags, Tas/Ase, San/Mir, Inu/Kik, Kou/Ana, and Aki/Zane

(Read the first before you read this please)

Vampiress: Hey people, I killed my aunt who is a year and five days older than me

Kagome: Why

Vampiress: She was bugging me

Akitomi: lol

Sesshou: Can we get on with the story

Vampiress: Why, so you could get yelled at by your daughter?

**Chapter One**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Beast Talking***

"What? I'M NOT GOING TO THAT DAMN BALL!" Yelled Akitomi at her Father and Mother while her younger brother Tasiki, a girl with goldish-red hair and goldish-red eyes who is Akitomi's best friend's younger sister named Asenuto, and a boy with goldish-navy hair and navy eyes who is her best friend Zane were behind her laughing at her.

"Akitomi, you don't have a choice you are at the mating age and it's time for you to find a mate or at least consider one for in the future, but don't worry Tasiki, Asenuto, Zane, Onigomo, Muraku, and Jaden will be there so you won't be bored." Stated Sesshoumaru Lord of the West boredly

"B-B-But I'm not even the heir of the west Nee-Chan is so why do I have to go." whined Tasitki

"I'll see you in two weeks Akitomi, Tasitki, come Asenuto lets go home and see if Mother and Father knows about this." said Zane

"Hai, Nii-chan... Bye Tasitki, Bye Akitomi." said Asenuto. While Zane and his sister Asenuto were leaving, Akitomi was looking at Zane with love and Longing.

"Akitomi, what were you going to say earlier before we told you about the ball." Asked their mother Kagome concerned

"Have you seen Shi or Anei lately?" she asked a little too quietly

"Me or your father, hasn't seen Shi nor Anei." answered their mother

"That's all then if you need me I'll be in the Black Rose Garden." Akitomi replied quickly

***Black Rose Gardens***

When Akitomi came to the middle of the gardens she found Shi and Anei but with them were 8 newborn pups.

"Shi Anei, you both were here all day because Shi gave birth to your pups right Anei?"

Akitomi seen them both shaking their heads yes. Just then Akitomi felt something very sinister and evil behind her so when she turned around there was a man with long wavy coal black hair and evil crimson eyes. (AN: Guess who)

"Kukuku, looks like I found a perfect little mate and not to mention a trap for Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and the others." he laughed

"Who are you and how did you know my Mother and Father!" Yelled Akitomi

"Why, my Delicate Hana i'm your soon-to-be mate Naraku" Stated Naraku

But before Naraku could attack her, she along with the two adult wolfs and their pups vanished back into the castle and into her room.

"You will become mine, my little black Inu." Laughed Naraku and with that he vanished in a miasma tornado.

***The Ball***

"Akitomi, what has got you so uptight?" asked her best friend and secret crush Zane while he walked closer to her so he could rub her shoulders to ease the tension in her muscles.

"She's been like that for two weeks now." stated Tasitki while Akitomi's friends were talking she was looking around and sniffing until she caught a whiff of her hanyou Uncle Inuyasha and his mate Kikyou.

"Tasitki, go tell Mother and Father that Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kikyou are here." commanded a degusted Akitomi

"Right away sister." stated Tasitki broadly

When Tasitki left Akitomi picked up right where she started but it wasn't two minutes until she smelt the hanyou Naraku.

"He's here." growled Akitomi while her eyes started to bleed icy sapphire blue

"Who's, here Akitomi?" asked Zane worriedly just then a purple miasma tornado appeared in the middle of the ballroom and when the Miasma tornado vanished there stood Naraku smirking. When he started to look around he spotted _His_ Little Black Inu whose eyes are starting to become icy sapphire blue and a boy that was too close to her for his comfort. He was about to run up to her and kidnap her when his view was cut off by none other than Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga.

"Kukuku, looks like all of my enemies are here perfect once I get rid of all of you I'll take that black Inu behind you." laughed Naraku

"Hanyou, I will not let you take or touch my daughter." stated Sesshoumaru while glaring at Naraku.

When Naraku turned his attention back towards Sesshoumaru, Akitomi ran up to him and attacked him while cutting off his arm in which the Shikon-No-Tama was as well and when she jumped back the Shikon-No-Tama created a chain around her neck and it fused with the chain and the Tama started to turn black for she was the Angel Of Darkness and Death.

"You little..."

"Bitch, I know I am a black Inu anyway." stated Akitomi smugly while smirking

"Akitomi, don't get to cocky." warned Zane

"Yes, my little black assassin listen to your lover boy don't get cocky." Before anyone could stop Naraku he went after Akitomi but Akitomi was still smirking turned on her heals and started to run towards the Gardens Of The Tainted Souls so that Akotumi, Akina, Jaden, Zane, her, Onigomo, and Muraku could bind his soul in the gardens then bury him under the ground.

***Gardens of the Tainted Souls***

"Akotumi, I'm bored why couldn't we go to the ball as well?" asked a girl with snow white hair that went to her waist, onyx black bangs that went to the middle of her cheeks, icy sapphire blue eyes, golden markings on her cheek, arms, hips, & legs, and was wearing an icy sapphire blue samurai outfit to a girl who had dark purple hair that went to her knees, snow white bangs that went to the middle of her thighs, freezing silver eyes, icy blue sapphire markings on her cheeks, arms, hips, & legs, and was wearing a silver samurai outfit.

"Cousin Akitomi, will be here soon and she wanted us to come here so that we could get the spell ready when she calls for us to activate it Akina." explained Akotumi after she said that a girl with shiny onyx black hair that went to her ankles, freezing silver bangs that went to the middle of her stomach, icy sapphire eyes, onyx black stripes on her cheeks, arms, hips, & legs, a navy crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, and was wearing an onyx black samurai outfit jumped through the bushes when she slid to a stop she turned around while doing it.

(Guess who lol)

"Akotumi Akina, get ready he's coming along with my father, my mother, your parents, and the others!" she yelled

"So this is where you ran to... well it looks like you found me some mistresses for when you're pregnant I can rut with them all I want." sneer Naraku

"Eew... Akitomi why is he such a pervert like... no worse than Miroku!" screamed Akina but after she screamed that Akotumi bonked her upside the head.

Akotumi: Vampiress why did you make me and Akitomi have a weird friend like Akina

Vampiress: Well I need her so the story will work and make since to the readers.

Akina: AKOTUMI, YOUR BROTHER'S HERE

Akitomi: AKINA, SHUT UP YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING

Shinomori Aoshi: Lady P_A I thank you for taking care of my sister for awhile

Vampiress: No problem but next time you come she won't be here

Akotumi: AKITOMI AKINA BYE

Akitomi & Akina: BYE

Vampiress: She's going to hate me

Kagome: Who

Vampiress: Akotumi

Kagome: Why

Vampiress: You'll have to wait next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Beast Talking***

Vampiress: Uhhh... Hey, Akotumi

Akotumi: Kagome, said that I will hate you this chapter why

Vampiress: I am not going to tell you because it will be ruined for the readers

Black Life: Mistress, have you seen my sister

Vampiress: Hey where have you been I'm running out of ideas and I don't know where that crazy sister is but you better find her

White Death: Heya y'all

Vampiress: GET BACK TO WORK I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY I WANT IT TO BE FINISHED BEFORE I START ANYMORE

Black Life/ White Death: YES, PRINCESS_AKITOMI

*The Muses have left the bedroom*

Vampiress: Damn muses

Everyone heard the bushes start to rustle and when the bushes stopped Zane stepped out of the bushes along with a boy with blood red hair and black eyes his name is Muraku, Asenuto, a boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes his name is Onigomo, Tasitki, and a boy with light brown hair and light brown eyes his name is Jaden they all walked to where Akina, Akitomi, Akotumi were.

"Akina, Akotumi, Onigomo, Tasitki, Muraku, Asenuto, Jaden, Zane get ready." commanded Akitomi

"Right!" they yelled then Akitomi, Akina, Akotumi, Tasitki, Onigomo, Muraku, Asenuto, Jaden, and Zane all formed a circle around Naraku and together as one they all started to chant the binding spell.

"Akimo akono tosis sikusa asulsop aouraptu raptroe thorse theoa raldko faofjto tyoa thairpa otah ssoas fjao ssaf oafo aofoa fuoa foreo for ru**W**ORUOA AFO JFSO FOIG HFMGL FGHB FGGKGH!" After they were done chanting everyone else arrived and they all seen that the souls of the garden started to drag Naraku down but it looked like he wasn't going to go alone for he sent a tentacle towards Akitomi but before it came in contact Akotumi stepped in front of Akitomi and let Naraku drag her down. When she was half-way Akitomi got over her stupor and started to chase them to rescue Akotumi but before she could run a few steps Zane grabbed her around the waist pulled her to his chest to stop her from letting Naraku win by grabbing her as well.

"ZANE, YOU LET GO NOW NOOOOOO LET ME GOOO I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY OTHER HALF AKOTUMIIIII" Screamed Akitomi while struggling to get out of Zane's iron grip

"DO YOU WANT HER SACIFICE TO BE WORTH NOTHING AKITOMI? SHE SACIFCED HERSELF SO YOU CAN STAY HERE WITH US AND NOT LIVE IN TORTURE WITH NARAKU!" Zane yelled over the noise. After he talked sense into her she fell limp in his arms and leaned against his chest crying.

"But why did she..." Akitomi turned around in Zane's embrace and buried her face in his chest when salt assaulted all of their noses except for the Ningen. Zane being the only one that was close to her and understood was comforting her as much as he could. Everyone was watching Zane and Akitomi's moment but it was ruined when a boy with green hair and Purple eyes yelled at Zane.

"Wolf, Get away from my Imouta-chan!" Zane didn't say anything just glared at the new comer while Akitomi turned her head sideways so she could see the one who interrupted her and Zane in the moment.

"Hello, Anija-chan what brings you here besides yelling at one of my friends... again." whispered Akitomi

"Well, I came here to get my sister Akotumi... where is she Akitomi?"

"She was dragged down by a man named Naraku"

"I didn't ask you Wolf." snorted Aoshi but when Aoshi looked at Akitomi he seen that the wolf was holding her protectively and she was also leaning against him for support and when he looked around some more he seen his girlfriend Akina looking at a spot were the grass was dead and she was also crying.

"Did you just notice the dead grass my friend?" asked Tasitki

"Akitomi, I am taking Akina with me in my sister's place and i'm sorry I yelled at your mate see ya." Before Akitomi could correct Aoshi he and Akina were gone so she did the only thing left to do she broke out of Zane's embrace while crying and ran far away from The Gardens of Tainted Souls and towards The Gardens of the Black Roses.

"Zane, she's heading towards The Gardens of the Black Roses." stated Onigomo

"Uhhh...thx Onigomo." and with that Zane ran after Akitomi to ask why she ran

"Wonder if she'll admit her feelings for Zane when he's there but she doesn't know that he's there." Said Muraku

"How much do you want to bet that she won't" stated Onigomo

"I bet 200 yen"

"So do me so we have a bet"

"Yep"

"Deal" with that they both shook hands making the deal complete. After that they all walked towards the Gardens of the Black Roses.

***The Gardens of the Black Roses***

When Zane got to the gardens he was finding it hard to locate Akitomi for her scent was everywhere along with the scents of wolfs, panthers, foxes, and their offspring. So he started by going on all of the trails to look for his love.

***In the middle of the garden***

"I don't know what to do Anei, Shi, Hitomi, Misuki, now how can Zane even be near me I think I just showed him that what Aoshi said was that I was hoping for us to become mates but... now i'm not so sure anymore." whined a crying Akitomi.

***Back at the entrance of the gardens***

Zane took all of the trails except one and that was the middle of the entrance so he started on that trail. While Zane was walking towards Akitomi he was also gazing at the scenery of different kinds of black roses like ones that didn't have thorns, ones that have silver thorns, ones that have sapphire thorns, ones that have golden thorns, ones that have emerald thorns, and ones that have sapphire, silver, emerald, and golden thorns on them. Every once in a while he'll stop to watch the wolf pups, fox kits and the panther cubs all play around with each other with no hate between them or their parents. When Zane came to the middle of the gardens there he could see Akitomi sitting in the middle of the clearing crying while using the male wolf as a pillow, the male wolf who has a silver battle scar that was on its right cheek, sitting next to Akitomi was a female wolf who has a golden Battle scar on its left cheek, sitting next to the male wolf was a female panther who has a sapphire battle scar that was on its chest, and standing up look towards Zane was a male fox who has an emerald battle scar that was on it back that ended on top of its head were sitting next to her. Just when Zane was about to walk towards Akitomi and ask her why she ran when that Aoshi said that their mates and if what he was saying is that she wanted to be his mate was true she sighed then she sat up and she started to sing.

_"__Zane looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I need everything that we should be. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without. Zane talks to me, I laugh cuz it's so damn funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all, I think about at night. _

_ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that's keep me wishing on a wishing star he's the song in the car I keep singing, I don't know why I do._

_ Zane walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She'd better hold him tight give him all her love look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause._

_ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that's keep me wishing on a wishing star he's the song in the car I keep singing, I don't know why I do._

_ So I drive home at night, as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight. He's the reason for teardrops on my guitar the only one who's got enough for me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do he's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into... Zane looks at me, I fake a smile so that he won't see."_

After she was done singing she felt someone sit behind her and before she knew what happen they wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her in their lap.

"Did you really think I was talking about another girl Akitomi?" Asked Zane and to his amusement Akitomi started to blush.

"Yes, but why me and not all of the others that were throwing themselves at your feet?" She asked while having her eyes downcast. When Zane didn't answer right away she looked up and when she caught his eyes he spoke

"Because, I don't love any of them, I love you for you don't try to hind things from me, you don't whore around, you don't want me for just my power, my title, or my money, your kind, you have a strong-will, and your also unique in your own way." explained Zane after he explained he let go of Akitomi telling her silently that it's her decision that if she wants to stay with him and become his mate or if she wants to walk away from him. When she stood up he thought she was going to leave but to his surprise she turned around to face him sat back down on his lap and she looked him straight in the eye and before they knew it both were kissing each other deeply.

"Does this mean we're siblings now Tasitki?"

"Well, if they keep it up then yes."

"Tasitki Asenuto, leave them alone" demanded Shippo and Rin

When both Akitomi and Zane heard Tasitki, Asenuto, Shippo, and Rin they broke apart blushing and looking at their siblings and seeing their family and other friends.

"Onigomo, you owe me 200 yen now hand it over she admitted it without her knowledge that Zane was behind her while she told him her feelings about him!" Yelled Muraku in triumph

Akotumi: I HATE YOU Vampiress

Vampiress: I know

Akitomi: But I love her

Kagome: Why

Zane: Maybe because her and i are kissing

Kagome: Oh


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Beast Talking***

**~rape in this chapter warning sorry~**

**DONT READ IF U NO LIKE**

Vampiress: I have a became a cutter now

Kagome: Why

Vampiress: I hate my life

Sesshou: You're telling us now because

Vampiress: I was grounded

Zane: Oh, you poor thing this is the chapter to where Akitomi starts to hate you again right

Vampiress: Yep

Akitomi: Now why would I do that?

Vampiress: You'll have to wait and see

"Here" grumbled Onigomo

"Now, wait just one Damn minute so let me get this straight you two made a bet that I was or wasn't going to tell Zane how I felt if I did or did not know he was near?" yelled/asked Akitomi

"Now, now my little Tsuki Hana let's not get too hasty we don't want any of the idiots blood all over you" soothed Zane.

After he said that Akitomi glared at the two idiots and then she walked back over to Zane and sat back down on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her waist. But before she got comfortable she was ripped out of Zane's arms and then she vanished. Just then a girl that looked like Naraku but had kinder eyes and a girl that looked like a ghost appeared while they looked like they were looking for something.

"What do you what Kagura, Kanna?" asked Zane

"Where's our Mistress Akitomi"

"She got kidnapped"

"Kanna"

When Kagura said that Kanna's mirror started to glow an eerie silver-blue color and when the glow dimmed the mirror show Akitomi strapped naked to a bed just then the door opened revealing a boy that looked like Zane but he had goldish-brown hair and dark brown eyes walked into the room.

"DAMNIT, ANITKIS!" Yelled Zane and then he too vanished so he could go save his love. Everyone didn't see Zane vanishing for they were to engross with the mirror. The only person who seen Zane leave was Kikyou. Then everyone seen that Akitomi was starting to awake and when she seen that she was naked and strapped to Anitkis's bed she started to struggle to get free from her binds but when Anitkis touch her breast the mirror went black. They started to hear Sesshoumaru growling

"What? Why, did the mirror turn black?"

"Mistress didn't want you to see her being taken advantage of."

"Does anyone know where Zane is?" asked a pissed off Inu demon Kagome and the same for Sesshoumaru

"I think he went to go save her." stated Kikyou

***At the Eastern Castle***

When Zane made it to the castle he hoped he wasn't too late but then he heard Akitomi scream bloody murder he growled and started to run to where his brother's room is at. When he got there he found his brother...

***In the bedroom where Akitomi is bind***

**~Rape scene skip if you don't like~**

While Akitomi was trying to get free Anitkis was letting his hands roam her body. He stopped long enough to take his clothes off when she seen him taking his clothes off she started to struggle harder.

"Your Beautiful Akitomi and I can't wait to make you mine." sneered Anitkis then he forced her legs apart and put his cock in front of her entrance and without warning he thrust and buried his cock inside her to the hilt while she screamed bloody murder at the pain of her virginity being forcefully taken away.

"No, please don't do... this please" she begged

"Ohhh, you're so tight my little bitch" He hissed

Without letting her get comfortable he started to thrust with every thrust he went faster and harder until he forced her into a climax he just kept up with his merciless thrusts inside her virgin body then when he exploded inside her and he didn't stop for he wanted her pupped even if he won't be able to mark her he could at least make her bear him a heir when he climaxed three more times he could smell her scent being change and telling him she's pup.

"Please, stop please." she whimpered

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled than he slapped her rendering her unconscious Anitkis thought of just leaving her there but she felt so good that he didn't stop that is when he realized that she been crying for all of the pain he was causing her but he didn't really care he was so close and after his sixth climax his bedroom door slammed open and he was throw off and out of Akitomi while tearing up her skin, the inside of her entrance, and pulling the straps off of her wrists and legs to were the were ugly welts, bruises, and tears up her wrists, hands, ankles, and feet, and then he crashed into the wall farthest away from her.

**~End of Rape scene~**

"I should kill you for what you did to her brother"

"Ha, you can have your slut back I took her virginity and got her pupped" sneered Anitkis and to his sick pleasure Zane look pissed but is sneer was wiped off when Zane's eyes completely turned crimson red

*I'll kill you for touching and pupping what is mine and I don't care if your my brother you took away my mate's jewel and to where I won't taste it* snarled Zane's Beast

***In the front lawn of the Eastern Castle***

When everyone else got to the eastern castle they all looked around and right before they started to go inside Anitkis landed ten feet in front of them naked and bloody then he jumped up out of the way for when Zane slashed down on him he too was bloody.

*Bastard, I'll kill you for all of her pain.* he stated coldly

"Ohhh, I'm so scared" laughed Anitkis "And once I kill you I'll force her into being my mate since she is pupped thanks to me." After he said that Zane vanished, reappeared behind him then Zane beheaded his only brother.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO ZANE HELP ME!"

They all seen Zane jumped to were the broken window was and two minutes he appeared in the window with a bloody and sheet covered Akitomi cuddled as close to him as she could with her tail wrapped around Zane's waist and also wrapped around her shoulders and he had his tail wrapped around her body then he jumped down so her father could take her home. But when Sesshoumaru went to take her in his arms she started to whimper, cry harder and move closer to Zane.

"Kouga, my daughter seems to be glued to your son."

"Yes, it seems so, Zane go with Akitomi's parents and take her home."

"Yes, father"

Akitomi: I hate you right now

Vampiress: Why

Akitomi: WHY! WHY! IN YOUR CHAPTER I GOT RAPED

Vampiress: It went with my story

Zane: You're acting just like Sesshoumaru right now

Sesshoumaru: Who's acting like me?

Zane: Vampiress

Sesshoumaru: How

Zane: Akitomi, is yelling at her and she is calm

Sesshoumaru: ohh...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Beast Talking***

Vampiress: You know I do not know how long this story is going to be when I first wrote it, it was just a one shot story but know I have no idea.

Kagome: Oh you poor thing.

Vampiress: It's in the first chapter... Oh and Kagome Shut up

***Western Castle***

When Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Zane while carrying a broken Akitomi, and the others got there as well, Rin lead Zane towards Akitomi's bedroom.

"The door with that bleeding black rose is Akitomi's room, your room is the one next to it that has two dragons winding around each other." explained Rin

"Thank you, Rin"

With that said Zane went into Akitomi's room laid her on her bed took the sheets off of her, went to the bathroom to get a bowl and a clean rag to wash the blood off of her. While he was washing the blood off of Akitomi, she was whimpering in pain whenever he wiped the rag over one of her wounds that have yet to heal.

"I am sorry Aki, please just bare the pain for a while." he pleaded

***In Akitomi's dream... I think...***

Akitomi was walking in a garden that she never seen before while she was walking she came across a clearing. In the middle of the clearing were three demons and one human all of them were arguing with each other.

"Ummm... excuse me but were I?" she asked when the demons and human heard her they stopped arguing and looked at her. The female demon that looked like her father but her crescent moon was black spoke first.

"Why my dear child, you are in-between the land of the dead and the land of the living." she stated then the one the male demon that also looked like her father and looked like her uncle Inuyasha spoke

"Who are you little one, and why do you look like my first mate Suki?" he asked

"My name is Akitomi Taisho, I am the heir of the west my parents are Sesshoumaru Taisho who is the ruler of the west and a demon while my mother is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho and a Miko demon who was a human... I think before Aunty Akotuma broke her concealing spell. May I ask who all of you are?" she answered/asked the human female answered her question

"My name is Izayoi i'm the mother of Inuyasha Taisho, the demon male besides me is Muteppou he is your mother's father, the demoness is Suki she is your fathers mother and the other demon male is Inu-No-Taisho or Toga if you prefer he is both your father and Inuyasha's father." Izayoi explained

"So my eldest has realized his mistake in his ways that humans are useless" asked amused Toga

"They are useless... well expect Grandma Keade, Aunt Sango, and Uncle Miroku. The useless human in my family is that good for nothing Kikyou... though she is more like the walking dead." Akitomi shot back just then they all heard a male voice pleading for Akitomi to return to the land of the living

~Akitomi, my love please wake up please~

"Zane, I'll return to you as soon as I can but please be patient." Pleaded Akitomi

"So tell me Akitomi, who is this Zane" asked Suki to everyone's amusement expect Akitomi she started to blush

"Zane was the younger son of the Kouga the eastern lord... just yesterday he became the new heir of the east."

"Why?" asked Muteppou

Before Akitomi could answer the portal of the living world opened and Anitkis flew out after he was on the ground the portal vanished

"Well, it seems to me Anitkis that you're going to hell" sneer Akitomi

"If I go to hell, bitch, you're coming with me" Anitkis snarled

"Ha, as if wolf where did you find your head under your bed" she laughed

"Akitomi, my dear granddaughter, do you know him" asked Toga

"I am here because of him, he raped me taking my virginity, getting me pupped, and taking me away from his younger brother Zane, my only love." whispered Akitomi sadly

"Ohh, you poor thing Muteppou take this wolf into the seventh layer of hell, do you want the pup little one" commanded Suki disgusted

"Even though it's from Anitkis I'll take care of it and make

It seem that Zane's its father I'm sure he'll agree with me on this." stated Akitomi

"Right" with that both Muteppou and Anitkis vanished

-Zane, has she awakened yet-

~Not yet milord but I swear I heard her in my head~

/ What was my sister telling you, Zane/

~'Zane, I'll return to you as soon as I can but please be patient.'~

-Tasitki go get your mother and ask her if she can come up here and tell us were Aki is-

/Right away father/

"Hehehe, Papa's getting worried" giggled Akitomi

"Yes, it would seem so" mused Toga with that Akitomi sobered up and asked

"Why, am I here anyways" after she asked that a black light blinded everyone appeared

"That is where I come in." When everyone turned to the voice there stood a demoness who had black hair that dragged two feet on the ground, one black stripe on her cheeks, arms, legs, and hips, she also had black angel wings that came out of her back in-between the insides of her shoulder blades, and she had black eyes that seem endless.

"Who are you" demanded Izayoi

"My name is Sunao and I am the Angel of Death" Sunao answered

"Lady Death may I ask what you are doing here" bowed Akitomi when Sunao looked at Akitomi she could see that she found the new angel of death.

"Child, what is your name"

"Akitomi Taisho, Heir of the West milady"

"The reason I am here is because you remind me of myself so i'm going to give you my powers as The Angel of Death."

With that said a black flaming tornado consumed Akitomi, after two minutes

had past Akitomi reappeared the only difference in her appearance was that she had black angel wings, her bangs grew until they were at her knees while getting a bluish tint to them, her crescent moon turned sapphire while it became in the middle of a bleeding black rose, and her onyx eyes gained pupils that were icy sapphire.

^So you want me to find Akitomi's soul and then tell you were she is^

-Yes-

^Don't need to she is with your parents, Inuyasha's mother, and my father in the clearing that is in-between the land of the dead and the land of the living. ^

-...-

~I think we should leave so she can get some peace and quiet for her solid body~

/I agree with Zane here/

^Come on Sesshoumaru lets go to the study and wait for her to come to us^

-Fine-

"Can I leave now" Akitomi asked everyone looked at each other than at her and they all nodded then the portal to the land of the living opened up and with that Akitomi walk thru it and back to her mortal body.

***End of Akitomi's dream... thingy***

When Akitomi woke up she found that her wounds were cleaned and wrapped and she was in a pure black night gown. She sat up to quickly and her head started to spin when it stopped spinning she looked around and seen that she was all alone. Akitomi heard knocking as if they were seeing if she was awake, when she got up out of her bed she only walked a couple of steps until she fell and when she did Akitomi started to whimper for she hit a wound that was on her hip. When she heard her bedroom door open she looked up to see Zane looking at her with relief, happiness, and concern in his eyes then he started to walk towards her.

"Are you okay Akitomi you've been asleep for about a week now" he asked

"How do I know it's you" she asked warily

"Let's see here if anyone calls you Tsuki Hana except me you get really mad and I know where your journal is that your brother showed me and found out that you had some feelings for me

"HE LET YOU SEE WHAT NOW?"

"Tasitki showed me your journal and what your feelings were for me but that time when we first kissed was really when I truly realized your true feelings for me." after he said that Akitomi carefully stood up took a step closer to him tripped on her nightgown and fell into his chest.

Vampiress: I win

Kagome: How

Vampiress: Ohhh... I wrote that here sorry I was telling that to a friend of mine from school while we were txt msging each other

Akitomi: You made me weak in this chapter

Zane: I don't mind

Vampiress: Well you did lose a lot of blood and you were in that coma thing for a week... so ya you're going to be weak in the last chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Beast Talking***

Akitomi: Am I going to be weak in this chapter Vampiress

Vampiress: Yes

Akitomi: What do you mean yes

Vampiress: Yes you will be weak in this chapter and maybe half of the next one

Akitomi: Alright

When Akitomi looked up at Zane he was smiling softly at her.

"Everyone is waiting for you, Tsuki Hana" he whispered

"Where are they" she whispered back

"In your father's study"

After Zane said that he let go of Akitomi to see if she could walk when she took a couple of steps she fell and if it wasn't for Zane she would of hit the ground.

"Thanks"

"No prob."

***In Sesshoumaru's study***

Everyone was talking while Zane went to go check on Akitomi when they heard the door open they looked up seeing Zane walking in while supporting a still weak Akitomi.

"Hey sis, mama said that you where in-between the land of the living and the land of the dead." mocked Tasitki

"Point being" snapped Akitomi

"Tasitki, stop tormenting your sister" warned their father

"Sorry, papa"

"Well, to answer your question Tasitki a lady named Sunao was the one that called me there,"

"Wait a minute, Sunao I heard there was a girl by that name that became the angel of death when she cheated death for 10,000 years and she was a human before she turned into the angel of death." exclaimed Asenuto

"Strange, she said she was the angel of death and that I remind her of herself so she's giving me her powers... so does that mean I am the angel of death" Akitomi wondered

"I don't care if you turned human Aki I will still love ya"

"Awe that's sweet of you Zane now let go of me so that I could at least gain some strength in my legs so I could walk maybe just a little."

"Fine" With that Zane let go of Akitomi's waist so that she could walk a little. Akitomi was doing good she walked for at least 2 hours before she fell again and Zane caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're getting stronger Tsuki Hana but I am afraid your still a little too weak to go around trying to pick a fight with someone or at least try to run to go fight in a war but maybe you'll be ready for that again soon with how fast you're getting back your energy and strength." soothed Zane

"B-But I want to pick a fight with someone... most importantly Tasitki now because he found my journal looked thru the journal then showed the journal to Zane so little brother be happy you're not in the hospital wing... yet and if there was a war going on I would want to get in the front lines as well" whined Akitomi

Vampiress: Well its official I hate school

Akitomi: What else is new about you?

Vampiress: *shrugged*

Kagome: lol

Sango: Hey will you three stop talking and help me before they get away

Zane, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Tasitki:

Rjoauieosajfsalroajdpasuafjo

Asenuto, Vampiress, Akitomi, Kagome, and Sango: That's what you idiots get for getting on our nerves!


End file.
